dontnodentertainmentfandomcom-20200216-history
Ray Wells
|image = |caption = |fullname = |realname = |nicknames = |aliases = |born = |died = |causeofdeath = |citizenship = |family = |hair = Bald (brown) |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |occupation = Principal of Blackwell AcademyLife Is Strange: "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |allies = |affiliations = |firstapp = "Episode 1: Chrysalis" |lastapp = |voiceactor = Eric Morgan Stuart |percapactor = }} Ray Wells is the principal of Blackwell Academy. Biography Pre Game Events Ray Wells is the primary leader of Blackwell Academy. He manages and oversees the community within Blackwell, from students to faculty. He maintains the finances of the Blackwell Academy, which are in part provided by the Prescott family. As a result, he is less inclined to take action against the likes of Nathan Prescott, who's very word can likely decide whether or not the private school will continue to be maintained by the Prescott's money. Principal Wells is inherently suspicious of the studentsMax's Journal: Principal (Max's Journal), especially Max Caulfield. When the two met, Max remembered Wells hoped that she would become a great photographer that would contribute her work to Blackwell in the future, something she was uncertain about. Additionally, most of the students at Blackwell appear to be aware that Wells drinks on account of his smelling like alcohol even during school hours. "Chrysalis" After Max sets off the alarm to save Chloe Price from being shot by Nathan Prescott, she is cornered by David Madsen, head of security at Blackwell. During his interrogation of her whereabouts, Principal Wells steps in and asks David to turn off the alarm as there was no immediate emergency at hand. Max approaches Wells, who notices she is nervous. When he asked what was bothering her, Max told him she was worried about her future, but Wells sensed there was more at stake. He assured Max that she could confide him, then asked if she had done something wrong. |-|Report Nathan= Trusting Wells to do what's right, Max explains to the Principal that she saw Nathan talking to himself and waving a gun around in the girls bathroom. Wells, taken aback, asked Max if she was sure. Max reaffirms her account, added that she saw "everything" as it happened and that he was "babbling like crazy". Wells, still unconvinced, inquired how she saw this without being noticed by Nathan. Max told him that she was hiding behind a stall, adding that she had a right to be in the girls' bathroom. Believing that she is lying, Wells goes through the motions of reminding Max that Nathan was one of Blackwell's distinguished students and was from Arcadia Bay's oldest family. He found it hard to believe that Nathan would be using a gun, but asked what happened next. Max explained that Nathan left the bathroom and she left as well, wondering what to do. When she asked Wells if he was going to "bust" him, Wells merely told Max that he would "look into the matter". Disappointed with his response, Max persisted with the issue. Wells dismissed her, saying that they would continue their conversation later in his office. when Max steps outside on campus, Wells uses the loudspeaker to call Nathan Prescott to his office. Later, at Chloe's house, Max will receive a text from her mother telling her that she received a call from Wells. Max's mother says that Wells told her that Max was attempting to cause trouble by lying about Nathan Prescott. |-|Hide the Truth= When Principal Wells asks if Max has done something wrong, instead of telling the truth, Max tells Wells that she "got sick in class", passing it off as " ". Unconvinced, Wells noted that Max was walking around like a zombie and that he'd heard that kind of excuse from other female students one too many times. Max insists that she felt dizzy in in Mr. Jefferson's class. Wells ignores her, asking her to trust him with the truth she was hiding. Again, Max denies there is anything to hide. Irritated by her attitude, Wells remarks that he isn't ignorant and knows what goes on in Blackwell between the students. He calls her a troublemaker, accusing her of "creating conflict" before implying he plans he call her parents about her behavior. He requests Max head outside with the other students before returning to his office. As snow begins to fall over Arcadia Bay, Principal Wells watches the phenomena from his office window. "Out of Time" Later in the day, Principal Wells is standing outside of his office. When Max approaches him, he greets her. |-|Report Nathan= Principal Wells hoped the reason Max came to speak with him wasn't about the alleged gun incident. Angry, Max reaffirms that Nathan did have a gun and asks if Principal Wells bothered speaking with Nathan. Wells assures Max that he had spoken Nathan, who was distressed about her accusations. He explains that once they had all of the fact they could talk, until then, it was best that Max focus on her school work. Bothered by his dismissal, Max tells him that she can't focus on her work when she's scared. Principal Wells assured her that there was nothing at Blackwell to be afraid of, especially in light of David Madsen's efforts to establish security cameras at the school. Max tells Principal Wells that Madsen treated everyone like they were under surveillance already and that he harassed Kate Marsh yesterday. Uneasy, Principal Wells questions the validity of her account, asking if she "sees a pattern" developing in her situation. Aware of what he was implying, Max replies that it wasn't the same pattern he was suggesting. Principal Wells explained that it was easy to accuse people of doing terrible things. He asks who Max intends of accusing next before dismissing her, telling her that he had a meeting to attend to. |-|Hide the Truth= Principal Wells asks if Max wanted to come forward with what she didn't tell him yesterday. Max reaffirms that there was nothing she had to tell him, explaining that there was "a lot going on" yesterday that was compacted by the fire alarm. Principal Wells acknowledged as much, but stated Max was distracted by something else. Max tells him that she can't focus on anything when she's scared. Uneasy, Principal Wells asks her not to say such things, she was completely safe at Blackwell Academy. He assures that David Madsen was overseeing "a new era of campus security". If Max admits to seeing David harassing Kate Marsh, Principal Wells questions the validity of her account, asking if she "sees a pattern" developing in her situation. Angry and aware of what he was implying, Max replies that it wasn't the same pattern he was suggesting. Wells elaborates, saying Max wasn't comfortable about telling him the truth yesterday, but could come forward with "the truth" about David Madsen, which sounded like "sour grapes" to him. Wells excuses her. Following Kate Marsh's attempted or successful suicide, Principal Wells calls a meeting in his office to speak with the likes of Mark Jefferson, David Madsen, Nathan Prescott and Max Caulfield. |-|Save Kate= Acknowledging the difficulties in light of Kate Marsh's attempted suicide, Principal Wells expresses pride over the "unity" that Blackwell showed when saving her life. He calls Max a hero for being able to talk Kate down from the ledge, Max modestly admits that she "didn't do much". Jefferson considered her behavior to be that of a real hero, while David Madsen disagreed with him, sarcastically repeating Jefferson's words under his breath. |-|Kate Dies= Acknowledging the difficulties in light of Kate's death, Principal Wells felt it was necessary to go over the details of the events that led to her suicide. He mentions that Officer Anderson Berry would be taking notes for the official police inquiry and was sure that all parties involved would give Berry their full cooperation. He laments that Kate's death was a tragedy but nothing happened without a reason, stating that they must find out why Kate was driven to kill herself. Principal Wells goes on to say that happened at the Prescott Dormitory should've never happened and that his took his job concerning the welfare of the students seriously. Principal Wells lectures the four in front of him, beginning with David. As the head of security at Blackwell, David should've been more careful to lock the doors of the roof as per procedure. Turning to Mr. Jefferson, while he acknowledged that he could not know everything about his students, he mentioned that Kate assisted him in glass and should've known something was amiss. He mentions that because Nathan was a coordinator at Vortex Club parties, he would have to answer more questions regarding Kate Marsh's attendance. When he finally focuses his attention on Max, he asks what she was doing on the roof and whether or not Kate Marsh told her she would be there. Who to Blame= - Blame David (Blame Chloe/Stay Hidden)= Max reiterates her account of David harassing Kate to Principal Wells. David, furious at the accusation, defends his position, saying that Kate Marsh was involved with a bad crowd of people and that he was trying to find out who those people were. Nathan supports Madsen's claim, however, he states that Kate was leading a double life and that he was shocked when he learned of it. Max, however, accuses him and states that he was "a part of the crowd" Madsen claimed Kate was involved with and continues to say that she witnessed Kate being harassed by Madsen personally. David begins to call her liar but Wells demands silence from him. Frustrated, David asks if Principal Wells intents on taking the word of a troublemaker over the word of his security officer. Max questions why Principal Wells should take the word of a man who harasses students before Wells silences them both. He reasserts that neither of their claims can be proven without a thorough investigation. - Blame David (Take the Blame and Take a Photo)= Max reiterates that she saw David bullying Kate yesterday. Annoyed, David tells her to "grow up", but Max presses forward, stating that she was there and saw him harassing Kate. David defends his position, claiming that Max had no idea what she saw. He explains that he believed Kate was running with a bad crowd and tried to figure out who those people were. Nathan supports Madsen's claims, stating that he was shocked when he found out about Kate's double life. Max, however, is quick to point that that Nathan was a part of the crowd that recorded the video of Kate. Max repeats that she saw David harassing Kate Marsh. Angry, David questions whether or not Wells is going to take the word of a "junkie". He goes on to say that he knows that Max smokes and deals marijuana. Max tries to dismiss David's accusation, saying that it had nothing to do with Kate. Max will dramatically produce her photo of David harassing Kate. David insists that the photograph is not proof, but Wells agrees with Max and puts David on leave until further notice. - Blame David (Take the Blame)= Max reiterates that she saw David bullying Kate yesterday. Annoyed, David tells her to "grow up", but Max presses forward, stating that she was there and saw him harassing Kate. David defends his position, claiming that Max had no idea what she saw. He explains that he believed Kate was running with a bad crowd and tried to figure out who those people were. Nathan supports Madsen's claims, stating that he was shocked when he found out about Kate's double life. Max, however, is quick to point that that Nathan was a part of the crowd that recorded the video of Kate. Max repeats that she saw David harassing Kate Marsh. Angry, David questions whether or not Wells is going to take the word of a "junkie". He goes on to say that he knows that Max smokes and deals marijuana. Max tries to dismiss David's accusation, saying that it had nothing to do with Kate. If Max chose to report Nathan, Principal Wells will note her penchant for accusing others and suspend Max, stating that the matter between Kate and Madsen will be investigated. If Max hid the truth about Nathan, Wells will state that the matter needs further investigating. He reasserts that neither of their claims can be proven without a thorough investigation, but suspends no one. - Blame Nathan (+)= After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, and Principal Wells in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan responds to Max's accusation that he drugged Kate with flippancy and incredulity, asking if Max has even seen the video. When Max brings up the gun he had in the bathroom, he accuses her of slander and threatens to sue both Max and Blackwell. Principal Wells, trusting Max, suspends Nathan indefinitely. Nathan responds that he will see Blackwell in court. - Blame Nathan (-)= After Kate's suicide attempt, Nathan joins Max, David, Mr. Jefferson, and Principal Wells in Wells' office. Wells notes that Nathan appears prominently in the video of Kate. Nathan responds to Max's accusation that he drugged Kate with flippancy and incredulity, asking if Max has even seen the video. When Max brings up the gun he had in the bathroom, he accuses her of slander and threatens to sue both Max and Blackwell. Principal Wells, not trusting Max due to her both hiding the truth about Nathan and having taken the blame for Chloe's weed, suspends Max for a few days. Nathan is visibly pleased by this outcome. - Blame Jefferson= Max explains that she last saw Kate speaking with Mr. Jefferson. Principal Wells, capitalizing on the knowledge that Kate assisted Jefferson during his classes, states that he should've noticed something was wrong. Mr. Jefferson admits that he noticed Kate had become withdrawn and assumed the video was the cause of her problems. He claims that Kate was upset that Max did not return her calls and felt ostracized by her classmates, which Nathan Prescott attempts to dispel by stating that Kate voluntarily allowed herself to be recorded while intoxicated. Jefferson supports Max's rebuke that Kate did not ask for any of the sort, claiming that he wanted to help Kate but was too late. Feeling that the publicity surrounding the incident would be negative press for the school, Principal Wells decides Jefferson should not be allowed to promote the Everyday Heroes contest. While Jefferson is baffled by the suggestion, he eventually relents and obliges to the possibility of being disciplined by the academy. When Madsen scoffs at Mr. Jefferson's cooperation, Mr. Jefferson suggests that Principal Wells should also look into David Madsen based on the fact that Max "knew things" about his behavior. Wells, however, states that Max can speak for herself and the situation in general would be looked into. }} At the end of the day, during the eclipse, Principal Wells and Mark Jefferson get into an argument outside of the school. During the argument Jefferson drives off in his car, leaving Wells standing in the parking lot. "Chaos Theory" Later that night, Principal Wells returns to his sleeping quarters at the Prescott Dormitory intoxicated from drinking. He complains to himself, unable to find his keys. Eventually, he gives up, ranting about how no one could expel him from Blackwell just yet. He scolds himself for feeling sorry for himself when Kate's family was likely feeling worse for their daughter. Sitting on the steps he spots Max Caulfield attempting to sneak past him. Amused, he tells her that she has to be "sneakier than that" to get past him. He reminds her that she wasn't supposed to be outside of the dormitory at this hour. |-|Save Kate= Max apologizes for sneaking out. She explains that she was still tense about what happened with Kate on the dorm rooftop when she thought she was going to jump, She needed some air to think. Principal Wells tells her that no explanation for her actions were required, remembering when Kate climbed onto the rooftop. Wells states that Max saved Kate and Blackwell. He warns her not to get cocky and tells to return to her dorm room, saying that she earned "good dreams". |-|Kate Dies= Max apologizes about sneaking out. She tells Principal Wells that she's still upset about what happened with Kate on the rooftop and needed "air and space" to walk. Principal Wells apologies that Max had watch Kate die, she tried to help her but he reminds her that Blackwell Academy was his responsibility. He let her and Kate Marsh down. He tells Max to return to her dorm and get some rest light of the "shitty day" they had. When Max managed to sneak past Principal Wells, she met with Chloe Price, who had the keys to the school. Upon entering the school, they found an alternate means to enter Wells's office when they realized Madsen did not have the key to his office, with the help of Warren Graham who sent directions to Max on how to build a pipe bomb. Inside his office, Chloe criticized Wells's taste in art, considering it tacky and lacking in general. On his computer, the two girls discovered multiple complaints against Nathan Prescott that were expunged following Sean Prescott's threat to cut funding to Blackwell. "Dark Room" "Polarized" Characteristics Personality Ray Wells is largely disliked or not trusted by the student body. He thought to rarely listen to their troubles and often does not believe their accounts of harassment. Additionally, it appears to be common knowledge that Wells is an alcoholic who drinks both during school hours and late into the night. Any attempts made aware to Wells or by Wells himself to discipline harmful actions made by Nathan Prescott are often curbed by the Prescotts' repeated threat to cut the funding to Blackwell Academy. Wells appears to take little to no action in this regard to future of the school and the students. When immediate action is required to be taken to uphold the reputation of Blackwell or his career, Wells will make decisions despite threats of legal action made against the school. Wells appears remorseful or guilty for his lack of action with regard to the safeguard of the students at Blackwell Academy. Trivia * His name is a combination between the names of two Science Fiction writers: Ray Bradbury and H. G. Wells. Gallery Notes References Category:Life is Strange Category:Life is Strange Characters